House Rule 1
by banneg
Summary: Sergeant Major Miles Matheson, Lejeune has decided to use his month-long leave sneak away with his new fiancé. The two decided to use Bass' cabin for July, in the isolated, cell phone service free Washington Island, Wisconsin. Only thing is Major General Bass Monroe, Quantico has his own ideas for the cabin during this month...
1. Chapter 1

**House Rule #1**

Notes: Hello! This is the first of 3 summer stories I am working on! This first chapter is a little short, but I think it 'called out' to have the chapter end where I left it.

Just a few notes: This is an AU – no blackout and includes two happy couples. Sergeant Major Miles Matheson, Lejeune has decided to use his month-long leave sneak away with his new fiancé. The two decided to use Bass' cabin for July, in the isolated, cell phone service free Washington Island, Wisconsin. And, to no-one's surprise Major General Bass Monroe, Quantico also has plans for a vacation at his cabin...

* * *

Walking out onto the deck of the log cabin Angela took a sip of the steaming coffee that had been waiting for her and breathed in the cool, fresh forest air. Looking around noticed only a few birds chirping and the mid-morning rays of sunlight that broke through the trees that surrounding the cabin. Figuring he would return when his run was done, she settled into the wooden Adirondack chair painted fire engine red and focused on the peace and quiet while she polished off her coffee. Twenty minutes later she heard the panting breaths of the sexiest man she had ever known stalking through the house toward where she sat on the porch. Without looking up she admonished, "You let me sleep in. I would have run with you."

Smiling Miles bent and kissed the crown of her head before responding, "You looked so peaceful and beautiful all cuddled up in the blankets – I just couldn't bring myself to wake you. Besides, I wasn't in the mood to get my ass kicked by a girl." Miles took the seat on the opposite side of the small table and gulped down half the bottle of water before he stopped to smile at Angela again. "I am so glad you finally said 'yes'!"

Choking out a small laugh Angela replied, "I don't remember you asking before last night when we watched that incredible sunset and I would have both remembered and said 'yes'!"

Taking her hand in his, Miles kissed her knuckles before adding, "Actually, I've been asking you for years; every time you slept in my arms I would ask, and every time I stood and watched your plane fly away after a visit I would ask… last night was just the first time I was brave enough to ask while you could hear me."

Angela stood and settled herself onto his lap before leaning in for a long kiss. Miles wrapped her into his arms and nipped at her bottom lip. Grinning as he heard her moan and settle into his kiss, Miles moved his lips to the column of her neck and sucked on her pulse point, while his fingers strummed her nipple like the strings on his beloved guitar. Curious, Angela asked, "So you said you asked my father for permission… does that mean you also spoke with my brother?"

Setting her aside like he had been doused with ice water, Miles shuttered before responding, "Thankfully, my soon to be ex-best friend Major General Bass Monroe has been far too busy with his assignment at Quantico and some college intern that his secretary says occupies all his time, so I have not yet had the pleasure of giving a man I have been friends with since I was 5-years-old a reason to kill me."

Swatting at his shoulder Angela laughed, "Please he will be fine with us! You are his best friend and I am his beloved little sister, who would he trust more than you?"

Grudgingly Miles replied, "It's not so much a matter of trust, as it is a matter of him still thinking of you as the 12 year old little girl that cooed and fawned over my daughter Charlotte when she was born. You've got to remember you are marrying an old man… with a 21-year-old daughter."

Grinning she stroked his muscular chest and responded, "No, I am marrying a sexy as hell; totally built, well-endowed hunk that promised me he was ready and excited to be a father to our children."

Rolling his eyes, but appeased by the 'well-endowed hunk' Angela had included in her description, Miles playfully asked, "When did we say we were having these children?"

With a look of shock, she said, "You promised me right away!"

Thrilled that she had missed his trap, Miles pronounced, "Well then woman, you better get naked so we can get to work on that project of ours." To Miles' delight, Angela stood and untied the sash of her robe before letting it drop to the floor. Seeing her standing completely naked before him, Miles looked his fill before standing and pulling off his sweat soaked shirt and then pushing down his workout shorts.

Shaking her head Angela responded, "No way, you shower first buddy!" When he only laughed at her words she took off running toward the bedroom.

* * *

As they climbed up the weather honed stone steps to, what he believed was his perfect cottage in the woods, Bass laughed at Charlotte and tried to explain, "I have never brought a woman here…"

Giggling she tried to deadpan, "I feel special, but you just lied."

Startled Bass stopped and turned to look back at her, "What?" he asked.

Patting his chest Charlotte explained, "I have been here dozens of times – with my father; with you and my father; even with Angela and Cynthia."

Shaking his head Bass responded, "That is not what I meant and you know it. You coming up here with Miles for vacation was… father / daughter time, and the last time I was here for one of those visits was when you were 14. I meant really women, like ones I sleep with."

Realizing his mistake, Bass sputtered but was unable to say anything before Charlotte said, "Oh, I'm a real woman alright and if you are not careful you won't be 'sleeping' with me either." Her pout and air quotes when she had said the word sleeping made him mentally kick himself.

Leaning forward, Bass kissed her cheek, "I love you and this last year we have been dating has shown me that you are likely more woman than I can handle and certainly a better woman than I deserve."

Reasonably placated by his nuzzling of her neck and his words, Charlotte pushed him back. Throwing back her shoulders and jutting out her hip, Charlotte asked, "So you like my new vintage bikini?"

Bass let his eyes slide up and down the length of her and smiled. He long golden locks were pulled back and tied off with a cherry red bow; the bikini was baby blue with white banding and thick red stitching with little clumps of cherries all over it – both the bottom, which had that high waist granny style (although he was smart enough to know not to call them granny panties); and the top covered far more than anything he would usually see at the beach, but – not surprisingly – she made demure look amazing. "Ah, yes definitely! This is definitely a more is better situation, because leaving so much to my imagination has led me to doing some real intense thinking during the drive up here."

Charlotte batted his shoulder and Bass turned to continue up the steps before saying, "And, that bikini would look even better on my floor."

Pushing him forward, both Charlotte and Bass laughed, as she prompted him to resume explaining the house rules. Bass slipped the key into the lock and reached to turn the handle, before he turned his head back and said, "Ok, so house rule #1…". He paused hearing laughter coming from inside and then stood in shock as he watched his naked best friend chase his naked sister from the deck toward the bedrooms. Then yelling continued, "HOUSE RULE #1: YOU NEED TO WEAR MORE CLOTHES!"

Startled Miles and Angela stopped dead in their tracks, before she jumped behind him and he grabbed a pillow to offer some protection.

Confused and unable to see past his broad shoulders, Charlotte tossed her bikini top over his shoulder and said, "But I thought you just said that this would look even better on your floor?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Fuming Bass sputtered before screaming "What the HELL Miles? Why are you naked with my baby sister?"

Indignantly Angela stepped out and yelled back, "I am NOT a BABY!"

Turning Miles stepped right to block Bass' view of Angela and gently whispered, "Sweetheart, that argument is not going to help right now." Turning back around he continued, "Bass, you sister is 31 which makes her adult and after 7 years of dating she has just agreed to be my wife; so we are celebrating…"

"What?!" came the voice behind Bass before Charlotte stepped out and huffily demanded, "Angela what is wrong with you? Why would you want to marry my father? He's so old!"

"You bastard!" Miles bellowed as he dove toward Bass and started throwing punches. "That is my daughter!"

Having seen fights between these two their whole lives, Angela stepped around them and questioned, "I'm not sure if you realize it, but my dumbass brother is every bit as old as your father."

Shaking her head Charlotte reached into her bag for a beach cover and slipped it on before suggesting, "Since neither of us is dumb enough to try to separate them until they have blown off some steam with this fight how about you find some clothes?" Then, as she walked past her former babysitter and toward Bass' bedroom to drop her stuff, she called back "Should I start calling you Mom now?"

Frustrated at how her vacation had gone downhill so fast Angela headed out back out to the deck to retrieve her robe and then filled two pitchers of water to douse her idiot brother before he killed the man she loved. Moving back into the living room she lifted a pitcher with each arm and slowly poured the water over each man, until moments later – sputtering, they separated and looked up at her. "Miles go get showered and dressed. Bass grow up! And meet us out on the deck with your… girlfriend is it?"

"Actually…" Charlotte started.

But Angela pointed to the deck and interrupted "Save it! Both of you – deck now! We will join you in a few minutes."

Watching Bass storm out the back, Charlotte crossed to the fridge and grabbed a couple of bottles of beer. Then turning she held up the bottles and pronounced, "Just in case senility has set in dad, I am old enough to legally drink these, which means I am also old enough to be marrying Bass. He asked last night you know – after a particularly amazing round of sex." Then she turned and followed him out the door.

Snarling Miles stepped toward the porch before Angela shoved him toward the bathroom, "Shower, dress then we talk." She emphasized the final word talk in hopes he would calm down.

* * *

~ ~ ҉ ~ ~

Miles spun the shower handle with a little too much force and stepped into the spray of water without testing the temperature. As Angela followed him in and locked the door she immediately noticed the steam that had quickly enveloped the room and the swearing that was coming from behind the glass. Dropping her robe, Angela pulled open the door and asked, "Got any room for one more?" She could see his shoulders relax as he reached back for her hand. She immediately felt the burning water and pulled back. Miles reached to adjust the temperature and yanked her close to his body. Then pushing her up against the tile he devoured her neck. "Clearly I was right about one thing… I was thinking I might help you 'blow off a little steam'…"

Growling, "That does sound wonderful, but…" he paused and then lifted her legs to encircle his hips before thrusting up into her; "I would rather…" thrust, "the bastard…" pant thrust, "hear…" pant, "your…" thrust, "screaming…" then as he buried himself and tweaked her nipple as he breathed into her ear "… my name."

With a hard chortle, Miles released himself as he listened to Angela scream, "Oh GOD MILES, YES!"

* * *

~ ~ ҉ ~ ~

Outside

Charlotte settled herself onto Bass' lap and worked to settle his mounting anger. "That bastard knows I can hear what his is doing to my sister."

Stroking along his length, Charlotte used the friction of the khaki to redirect his attention, "Pay attention to me. Tell me these house rules."

Closing his eyes, Bass settled into the feeling of Charlotte's hand as she slipped the button and slid his zipper down.

"Unless he wants to have that part cut off, I would suggest putting it away before Miles joins us." Instructed Angela as she stepped out onto the porch.

Groaning Bass pushed Charlotte's hand away and re-zipped his shorts, before resettling her back on his lap to cover the evidence of their playtime. As she wiggled her soft bottom to settle herself, Charlotte heard Bass mutter, "That is the worst escape plan in the history of escape plans!"

Leaning over to kiss him, Charlotte patted his chest and added, "We don't need to escape. This is your house, you are my fiancé and we are doing nothing wrong."

Watching Miles step outside, Angela directed him to a chair before starting, "Ok… so clearly we all had the same idea… I would suggest that a conversation between you two seems a little overdue, but that appears to be obvious." Continuing to pace she considered the options before speaking again, "Bass, you are my brother and I love you, but I said yes and daddy gave his permission so grow up and learn to deal with the idea that I am marrying your best friend; Charlotte if you are an adult than you realize that your father, like your fiancé is only 42 and he makes me happy; and Miles she is 21 let them be happy. Now we are staying here for the next month… and you are staying here for…"

Grudgingly Bass responded, "The next month. I didn't know you had leave from Lejeune. Usually, you call me and say something when you are going to be on leave, but I guess getting in touch with me wasn't a priority."

Gruffly Miles replied, "Actually, I have been trying to call you for the last three months, but your secretary keeps telling me you are 'busy' with your intern; so not only are you messing around with my daughter, but you are also messing around ON my daughter."

Tittering Charlotte stuck out her hand toward her father, "Hi, I'm the General's intern. I told you I was working at Quantico for my language application internship."

"Fine…" Miles said, "but don't call his egotistical ass 'General'; he's not a full General yet."

With that final gruff comment Bass knew their friendship would be ok. They still had to talk, but not now. So he suggested, "Why don't you and Angela explore the island? Charlotte and I will unpack the car and get settled; then later you and I can grill."

Snickering Miles offered, "No, that wouldn't be right. I'll help you unload the car… unless there is some other reason you want to let perfectly good food sit too long in a car?"

Setting Charlotte aside, Bass stood and muttered "not anymore" as he passed by Miles and headed out toward the front door.

* * *

~ ~ ҉ ~ ~

Later that afternoon

Toweling off after her dip in the lake, Charlotte looked at her snoring, shirtless man and grinned before she whipped her head back and forth to shake out her hair over his sleeping form. Startled, Bass leapt up into a defensive position and swiveled his head back and forth looking for the source. Grinning and giggling Charlotte tossed her towel at Bass' head and darted toward the water. In hot pursuit, Bass charged after her lunging and reaching in an effort to capture her while she splashed him and weaved away deeper into the uneven muddy footing of the lake. Laughing, moments later Charlotte watched as Bass dove under; unable to follow his direction Charlotte rushed left only to fall into his trap and find him scooping her up a moment later and spinning her around; "Put me down!" she shrieked.

Grinning Bass shook his head and repositioned her from a basket hold so her legs were straddling his waist. "I've got a much better idea…" pausing to suckle the pulse point in her neck, "me..." kiss, "…stripping you naked..." kiss, "… and making you all mine…" kiss, "…right…" kiss, "…here…" kiss, "…right now!" he growled. His left hand gripped her ass, while his right hand slid up her back and pinched open her bra.

Gently smacking his shoulder Charlotte playfully accused, "You have quite a skill at that, don't you?"

From the beach they heard, "Quite a skill at what?" mockingly called out by Miles.

Petulantly Bass used his hands to re-hook the clasp before grousing, "I really hate that idiot!"


	3. Chapter 3

Note: Hi all! I am excited to get this up. Mostly because I am leaving for vacation on Saturday and I will be gone for a week. With any luck I will have time to do one more chapter before I go. Hope you enjoy... and I would love to hear your thoughts, particularly because I am trying something a little new - angst!

* * *

Chapter 3: Where there is a will, there is someone in the way…

The next night

Bass caught Charlotte's hand as she walked by the kitchen and pulled her back into the circle of his arms. Nuzzling her neck he let his hands slide around to splay over her flat stomach and push her back into his quickly hardening groin. With a nearly silent whisper he suggested, "So if I drive the boat out onto the water we can watch the fireworks… maybe have a little 'fireworks' of our own?"

Charlotte melted into his body and laughed at suggestion, "You really know how to sweet talk a girl." Tilting her head back, Bass sucked her bottom lip between his teeth, before releasing and covering her mouth with his. Charlotte tried to turn her body, grasping at Bass' hair; moaning when she realized he would not release the pressure of his hand. "Please Bass, I need… I want… oh, please…"

Before she could finish the thought, Charlotte heard a guttural growl, "You need him to let you go! And I am sure you want him never to touch you like that again!"

Startled Bass released her and Charlotte stumbled forward into her father's arms. "Dad, I… we were just… we are going to go watch the fireworks." She heard Bass groan in frustration. He had been annoyed, but tolerant last night when she said she didn't feel comfortable making love with her dad in the next room. But with Miles 'spot on' disruptive timing they had been at the cabin for two days and were yet to have sex.

"Great! Angela loves the fireworks I've shown her when we have been together…" pausing a moment for the double meaning to sink, Miles smirked at Bass and yelled, "Angela, grab a sweatshirt and blanket, Bass is taking us on a boat ride to see the fireworks." Throwing his arm around Charlotte's shoulder Miles guided her out toward the front steps, before calling back, "Bass, make sure that picnic basket you were packing has enough drinks and snacks for the ENTIRE group."

Charlotte could hear Bass' grumbling and frustration as Miles escorted her out the front door. She waited until they had started down the steps before she softly said, "Dad, you know I really love Bass?" she waited, half expecting some type of response, but when none was forth coming, "He makes me happy. He takes care of me when I need it and cheers me on when he knows I can do it on my own. You know it was his idea for me to continue on for my masters instead of applying to the Foreign Service now? He said, he knew – HE KNEW…" pausing to make sure Miles was listening, "… that any agency I wanted would scoop me up since I am know fluent in Chinese, Arabic, and Farsi, but that waiting a few more years to refine my Russian would give me the pick of my assignments; and the internship in Quantico has been huge."

Grumbling Miles muttered, "Any idiot would realize someone with your smarts you could have your pick of jobs…" he waited a long time before saying anything more and when it became apparent Charlotte would not take him off the hook, "… I just think you deserve better. Bass has been my best friend my whole life, but you're young – you are at different points in your lives. You are just starting out, you have a career ahead of you and so many adventures; Bass… Bass is like me, he's lived his life he wants to settle down…"

Charlotte leaned into Miles and grinned, "You may not want to hear this but, I said yes, because I want a family – I want little kids, now; and unlike my mother I won't prioritize my career over my children. Could you please try to be happy for me?"

Mimicking her words, "Could you please try not to have sex with my best friend?"

Shaking her head, "Don't ask me that. I know what you've been doing, and if you don't put an end to this "interruption" plan, I will lock the bedroom door and have sex with my fiancé while you are in the next room – and I WILL BE LOUD! I am trying to be respectful of how uncomfortable it makes you, but tonight is the last time you get between Bass and I, or I won't care if you can hear me. Besides don't you think it would be great if my little brother and my son could be best friends?" Charlotte reached up and kissed her father's cheek before skipping down to the boat.

Fifteen minutes later, as Bass and Angela headed out of the house with the refreshments and blankets; Miles was still standing where Charlotte had left him. Slapping him on the back, Bass asked, "Need some help walking down to the dock? I could get you a walking stick or a cane?"

Whirling on his best friend, Miles barked, "If she is pregnant and that is why you are rushing this marriage before she even finishes her senior year I will beat you with that can before I cut it off."

Backing a few steps away, "She's not pregnant bro – relax. I how to use a condom and she is on the pill. What the hell is wrong with you?"

Barely above a growl, "Charlotte wants your son and her brother to be best friends – like we were."

Angela grinned and wrapped her arms around Miles, guiding him forward, "Oh! That's a wonderful idea! I didn't realize you were planning to have kids so soon."

Bass looked confused, but said nothing as he slowly followed his sister and Miles down to the dock and onto the boat.

* * *

An hour later

Charlotte sat snuggled into Bass' lap and pulled up the blanket to ward off the night chill. The boat had been anchored in the waters of Green Bay just past Chambers Island so they got the perfect view of the Fish Creek fireworks. Confused by the fact Bass had been largely silent while they had driven the boat out to this point, Charlotte began to massage his thigh muscle and wiggle her ass deeper into his shaft. At first she hadn't minded the quiet. The boat ride had been beautiful and the wind whipping through her hair had felt wonderful, but now she was going to use the cover of darkness and Angela's distraction of Miles to uncover the issue. Bass clamped his hands down on her hips and stilled her motion, but said nothing. And so Charlotte looked back and whispered up, "I thought you wanted to 'use the motion of the ocean'?" She had thought she was being funny, but Charlotte was stunned by his refusal to react or even respond. Perplexed, Charlotte implored, "Talk to me Bass… if something is bothering you we need to discuss it." But he was saved from responding when the first whirling tale of a firework shot up before exploding into a red starburst. Miles detangled himself from Angela and reached down to grab and light two sparklers before handing one to each of the women. For the next surprisingly long hour, the couples watched as white Fountains were followed by blue Comets and Willows that reminded her of the weeping willow she used to climb as a child. The harsh bang of the Strobe Flickers shared the red color of the Chrysanthemum explosions and Charlotte tried to laugh at the swarm and pop of the Bee fireworks and the beautiful blue tracer star that exploded into silver slivers that swam and wriggled away like the Fish they were called. But Charlotte saw very little of it, she could not understand Bass' sudden detached reaction to her efforts to get close.

When the show ended, Bass stood without a sound and flipped on the fog lights to guide the boat through the smoke clouds left over from the explosions. As he drove, Miles turned to Charlotte and asked, "So, I know my girl loves her fireworks. What was your favorite?"

Attempting to respond with enthusiasm, so he would not know something was bothering Bass and therefore her, Charlotte selected her words carefully, "I loved the cascading long lasting branches of the Palms that made me think of that first vacation to North Topsail Island you, Bass and I took when Rachel let me come see you at Lejeune; and the woven gold clusters with starbursts of the Brocade fireworks because they looked like the detailing on the wedding dress from the bride magazine I bought myself when I was 16, how about you Angela?

She smiled and settled deeper into Miles' arms, giving it some thought, "I loved the exploding swirling, spinners and the trailing split stars of the Crosette."

The first words Bass had said came when the boat docked, "Miles, why don't you guide our expedition up to the cabin? I'll be along."

Charlotte wanted to argue, but he wasn't even looking at her, so she followed her father up and readied herself for bed without a word. And when Angela settled herself into bed much later in the evening, she gave Miles a sad smile, "I don't know what you said or did, but my brother is still tying off a boat that a child could have finished by now and your daughter is crying herself to sleep alone; if you want to sleep in this bed fix it!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4** :

Notes: So I made the effort and have 1 final chapter up before vacation! I hope you all enjoy it and I would love to read your thoughts in the form of reviews! - thanks - B

* * *

House Rule # 2: A quiet cabin (or boat) is a good place for a long overdue talk

Grabbing a six pack and a flashlight Miles trudged out of the house and down toward the dock. Not trying to mask his approach, Miles was surprised that Bass had either decided to ignore him or was so completely wrapped up in whatever was bothering him that he was unaware of his surroundings – and that was saying something. "Hey dickhead, has the cushy, cocktail party lifestyle of Washington made you soft or did your hearing go when you got old?" Miles heard the softly muttered "jackass"; but when no further response came, he stepped onto the pontoon boat. Before slipping his shoes off and dropping down, Miles held out a glass bottle of summer wheat and waited for Bass to grab it.

For a long time they sat, feet in the water, watching the black, star-filled sky. Finally Bass muttered, "I love it here; there are so many stars, it's quiet – it's the perfect escape."

Taking a swig from his bottle, Miles asked, "How did we end up here? My daughter crying, my fiancé pissed, and us clearly not having a real conversation in… in… I guess a long time; if we are both engaged and neither of us knew the other was dating."

"I'm sorry she is crying. I'll go apologize." Bass made to stand, but the hand Miles placed on his shoulder stopped him.

"Wait – we need to talk first." Miles added, before polishing off the bottle and reaching for another.

They settled into another long silence before Bass asked, "Was it the transfer to Quantico 3 years ago that caused us to stop talking or did it start when I accepted the nomination to OCS? It felt like you were angry that I accepted…"

"I was proud when you got accepted to Officers Candidate School. At first it made me feel less guilty that you gave up that college scholarship to follow me into the Marines." Miles stretched out a hand to stay Bass' response before continuing, "We both loved the Marines, but you had choices, so OCS made me feel a little less guilty. If I am honest the first rift in our friendship came when Angela decided to surprise you with a visit…"

More than a little confused, Bass asked, "What visit? And why are you blaming my sister?"

Smiling Miles bumped shoulders knowing the snarky response was the first step on the way back. "Relax – idiot. I am not blaming her; and the visit was 9 years ago. She and some of her sorority sisters had decided to surprise us at Lejeune for their spring break. I think it was their hope we would introduce them to some of our single friends. I set up all of her friends, and then made sure to keep her busy with tours, food and beach time so no one got 'handsie' with her – by the end of the week we had become actual friends. The next time you and I saw each other was late that fall when I rotated back from a deployment and the whole thing had fallen off my radar. Angela would email me about her new job teaching 8th graders and I would tell her all about the declassified parts of my day, but we were still just friends – she was still your little sister, so it felt like no big deal. It wasn't until you had to cancel her visit 2 years later when you flew out to do the joint training op with MI-6 that she decided to come down anyway and we started dating. By then it seemed too late to try and explain how a week of keeping her a virgin in a town full of testosterone fill men turned us into friends, and some innocent emails had turned a friendship into love. And don't bother interrupting and making some crass comment about me being in love."

Shaking his head Bass only said, "I wasn't going to…"

When he didn't continue Miles asked, "because you are in love with my daughter."

Smiling a goofy smile Bass started to explain, "Yeah, I am. Three years ago when I took the transfer to Quantico after the promotion you reminded me to stop in and check up on her at Georgetown – so I did. At first it was just dinner once a month, but then she didn't want to go home to Rachel for Thanksgiving, so she stayed with me and somehow dinner once a month became dinner once a week. She makes me laugh and by the end of that school year she had conned me into finding an internship for her and letting her stay in my spare room so she could avoid going home for the summer. When her sophomore year started that fall she took the room and board money Rachel gave her to buy a car and moved in with me…" seeing how Miles could misread that, Bass held up his hands before continuing, "… not in my bed, in my house. It wasn't until after she visited you for Christmas that we realized how much we missed each other and started dating. And yes, I actually mean dating – we didn't start sleeping together until 6 months later. I proposed on the anniversary of our first time together – she thought it was romantic, and we came up here to celebrate before I found a way to explain that 'yes, I will watch out for Charlotte and feed her' turned into… 'I'm in love with her and we are getting married'."

"Ok, so that's cleared up. Now explain why my daughter is crying herself to sleep?" Miles asked.

Releasing a breath, Bass responded, "Well that is a lot more complicated."

After a few minutes of nothing Miles said, "Go ahead. Try me."

"Well…" Bass replied, "I do want to be a dad, and yeah it would likely be better soon, plus I love the idea of us raising sons together, but I didn't actually think it was going to happen – at least not right away. I figured she had her senior year then we would get married. Charlotte would finish graduate school and find a job that interests her and then – after a while we would have a couple of boys and maybe a little girl. I figured it would be just the two of us for a while yet and when you said she wanted to have kids right away I got scared. I wondered if she might regret getting married and having kids so young, if she might think I robbed her of some experiences just because I was ready to be a dad now."

Miles took the empty beer bottle from Bass and stood before speaking, "… and that is a conversation to have with her."

The two old friends headed back toward the cabin only to find the lights on and their women waiting for them drunk on the front porch steps. "You!" she accused, "What is wrong with you? Why don't you want to get me pregnant?"

Bass might have laughed if they entire scene didn't seem so ridiculous. "I love you Charlotte and I do want us to have kids…"

"Prove it!" she declared, "Take me in there and have sex with me right now!"

Miles groaned, but Bass simply chuckled at her slurred demands. "Ok. How about we go to bed and in the morning – when you are no longer drunk, we can have all the sex you want."

Smiling up at him, "lots and lots? You promise?" she implored. "It's been days since you have made love to me!" The dramatic whine made Miles groan again and Angela laugh, before Charlotte continued, "No, really Angela! My stupid father keeps getting in the way and this is the longest I have gone without sex in my life! Well, maybe not my whole life, I was a virgin before Bass so I guess that was longer, but really he is just so good it…"

Stepping out of Miles' reach, Bass helped her up before pronouncing, "And that is more information than either of them need, so let's you and I go to bed before things get ugly again." Bass walked her into the house and grabbed a couple of bottled waters before heading to the bedroom.

* * *

Late the next morning:

Moaning Charlotte attempted to lift her head off the pillow in search of the source of the coffee smell. Opening one eye, she scanned toward the side table and grabbed the water bottle instead. "Do those sounds mean you are alive?" Bass questioned from the oversized chair in the corner. When the only response he got was incoherent muttering, he offered, "When you are done downing that water there is another one and two aspirin right next to where you found that one." He waited a few more minutes as she consumed the first bottle before taking him up and the meds and second cold bottle. "I want to apologize and explain about yesterday. Angela forced Miles to go to a farmers market by boat this morning, so we are alone. How about you take a shower and join me on the deck when you are ready?"

An hour later:

Charlotte settled herself in the chair next to Bass and sipped the herbal tea she had found waiting on the counter. Bass waited for a few minutes before he started, "I really am sorry about yesterday, and before you say anything, I want you to promise to listen to me without interrupting…". When Charlotte nodded Bass forged ahead, "I had this vision in my head of how things were going to go between us. You were going to finish your senior year then we would get married and take a nice long honeymoon before you started graduate school. During that first couple of years of marriage you would finish school, we would maybe pick out a different house and renovate it together; after that you would find a job you loved and once you had settled into a successful career we would have 2 strong healthy boys and one perfect little girl that would never date – ever." Charlotte laughed at the last part, but loved the idea of Bass with a pair of little boys and a princess to spoil. "I wasn't prepared…" Bass continued, "…for you to want kids right away. I love the idea, but I was scared that you would wake up one day and blame me because you never got to be young and prove yourself at a job you love. I didn't want to rob you of something that you would love and, selfishly, I couldn't bear the idea of you hating me."

Not more than a few seconds had passed between the time he finished talking and the time she rose and settled herself onto his lap. For a long time they sat quietly surrounded by the fresh pine air of the forest and the sounds of the birds. When she finally did speak, it was only after she had adjusted her position to put them face to face. With hands playing with the buttons on his shirt, Charlotte softly started to explain, "Thank you for being honest with me. We really should have had this conversation about our vision with each other instead of me throwing it in my father's face and you going all silent, but I am glad we are having it now. I know we haven't discussed this yet, but I wanted a fall wedding, so I had thought something small, after the leaves turn this fall. Yes, I want to finish school, but unlike your sister who attended Party State; I don't see me being happily married 'robbing' me of any experiences. And as for graduate school, I don't see having a child as something that would interfere with that. The thing is – I've wanted to be a mom since I was a very little girl. I would go to friends' houses and watch their moms bake and be so jealous. I don't want some big career… to me the best job in the world would be raising our kids and taking care of you. Oh, and we are having 6 not 3 kids."

Framing her face with his hands, Bass laughed before kissing her, long and slow then probing, "Really? 6 kids huh?"


	5. Chapter 5

Ok - so this is insanely short, but I was tired of struggling with it. Hopefully, the Charloe steaminess at the beginning will make up for the length. Thanks for continuing to read and let me know what you think - B

* * *

 **Chapter 5** :

Their conversation done for the moment, Charlotte leaned forward and nipped at his bottom lip before sucking it between her teeth. Bass nearly grinning at the playful aggressiveness of this amazing woman who mysteriously had chosen to love him. Splaying her hands on his broad, muscled bare chest Charlotte pushed back from the kiss and pulled her burgundy tie-dyed beach cover-up over her head to expose her naked chest and thong bikini bottom. "I am going to lift up and I want you to slide those swim trunks off… are my directions clear or do I need to repeat them in another language?"

Nipping up at the side of her neck, Bass smiled, "Someone is sure getting bossy." But seconds later he followed her directions and removed his shorts, before grasping at her hips and easing her forward to kiss her hot, wet core. Bass felt her shiver as his tongue settled in. He grinned at her eagerness when he felt her sink her fingers into his curls and hold him in place. Alternating little puffs of air with quick licks, Bass pushed her toward the edge before he allowed her to push away.

Panting, "I… ah… think you… I mean I want you… ah, inside me NOW!" Wiggling her ass, Charlotte pushed down to settle herself atop his hardening cock.

Frustratingly slowly Bass slid into her waiting center, loving the feel of her tight heat surrounding him. "You know this house has another rule?"

Chortling loudly, Charlotte asked, "So Rule 1 – was I should be naked at all times. I wonder what rule 2 could possibly be?"

Kissing along the column of her neck, Bass thrust up into her again and again before saying, "Wonder no more my sexy fiancé, rule 2 is simple…" pausing to kiss her neck Bass then added, "you…" kiss, "… can be…" kiss, "…as…" kiss, "…loud…" kiss, "… as you want to be."

Charlotte rose up, before settling herself back down, once, then again, and finally on the third pass she rocked forward to settle herself completely before asking, "So, are you planning to use your considerable skills to help me be loud?"

Bass grinned before gripping her hips and setting a pace of rising and falling at pushed them both toward their edge. When her head arched back and Bass heard her scream his name, he lost his controlled pace and began thrusting with abandon. Moving one hand up to grasp her well rounded breast, Bass strained forward to take her nipple between his teeth and suck, before he lost himself in pleasure.

Collapsing forward Charlotte softly whispered, "That was even better than I remembered it. I guess those few days of interruptions were so very worth it."

Smacking her ass, Bass kissed Charlotte deeply before responding, "We have been interrupted so frequently you might have forgotten was I can do, but worry not my little devil; I want you so badly I will be ready in only moments to go again."

* * *

That evening

As Bass and Miles monitored the steaks and nursed their beers, Charlotte sat at the island chopping vegetables and watching Angela make desert. Tilting her head she considered the woman that would be marrying her father before asking, "I am glad you make my father happy, but do you think he will see that Bass makes me happy?"

Smiling Angela said, "He already knows. We talked during our outing this morning, it's not that he doesn't like Bass – Bass is his best friend. You are just his little girl, so he doesn't like the idea of you being someone other than the little girl that he used to bring here for vacations."

Tossing the chopped veggies into the bowl in front of her, Charlotte replied, "I am glad that the four of us will be staying here together for a few weeks; it'll be good for the two of them…"

Looking up from frosting the cake, "I agree; but we may need some new house rules." Angela said with a laugh before pulling open the refrigerator door and sliding the cake inside. "Let's go join the men and discuss how this all plays out."

* * *

Dinner hadn't been nearly as uncomfortable as Miles had anticipated and so he was too relaxed to see the warning signs as Angela retrieved a bottle of Jack and measured out four tumblers. "What's with the shots?" Miles questioned.

Laughing Bass chimed offered, "What's up Angie? You thinking a little game of Never Have I Ever – you know relive your sorority days…"

Before Angela could respond to Bass' smiling quip, Miles barked, "NO! Charlotte's never done anything, that old dumbass has done everything, and none of you all need to know what I've done!"

For a few stunned moments Angela, Bass and Charlotte sat mute at Miles words, before chokes of laughter lead to full hysterics. After several moments had passed, Angela patted Miles' chest, then between fits of giggles, "Yes, sweety; Charlotte has been living in a bubble since birth. Now if you are done… I was thinking we could hammer out some ground rules for the cabin since we have 3 more weeks together?"


End file.
